


Of Mages and Wolves

by Faernelie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faernelie/pseuds/Faernelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're giving me that look again. What are you writing this time?" sighed Anders.<br/>"I'm not writing anything, Blondie. It's just... You and Fenris, it's not right, you know?" Varric said, taking a sip.<br/>Anders ran a hand through his hair "I don't see how that's any of your business."<br/>"Fine. But be careful." said the dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!   
> I first made this story in french, my mother tongue. Then I translated it but it could be not quite good so if you find any mistakes, please, feel free to tell me!  
> Hope you will enjoy it :)

Justice had forbidden him to drink.

And even on a night like this, Anders had to keep his promise. He would not drink. Then he watched with amusement his friends - all drunk - with whom he played cards.

They came to the Hanged Man to celebrate the success of their mission in the bone pit.

After all, fighting a dragon without any loss was worth a drink? He played his cards and looked around the table.

Hawke, on his right, was half asleep on Isabela’s breast and he watched her cards from the corner of his eye. He had given up the game a little earlier, too bad loser to continue facing his comrades.

Merrill, on his left, had laid her head on Carver’s shoulder and dozing quietly. She had drunk only one glass, but the elf did not seem to tolerate alcohol at all. Aveline did not wanted to participate in their drinking spree and left them in low town.

Carver lost the round again and swore each time as the Red Iron had taught him. Hawke did not much like it usually but that night he did not want to correct his brother's behavior.

Anders, then, watched from the other side of the table, where there was Fenris and Varric. The elf had also too much drunk, evidenced by the many pints in front of him. He played his cards under a sarcastic comment of the dwarf.

“You will not do much with that!” Varric said while watching his cards.

Varric and Isabela was by far the best players. Anders was good too, the time he spent with the Grey Wardens had taught him to bluff like an ace. Fenris was doing pretty good, unlike Carver. The atmosphere was good despite the mood swings of the elf and the harsh comments of the little brother of Hawke.

"Looks like I win once again! "Isabela said, smiling.

Anders never banked big bucks, it also happened that the others allow him to play without betting at all (even if Carver was always complaining about that.). Anders was the only one not working for money. His clinic took him a lot of time when he was not on a mission with Hawke and most of the time, refugees were only paying with their gratitude. For Anders, it was enough for him, to know that it had made their lives better, if only a little. But now, gratitude was not used to bargaining chips in a game of cards.

"You’re cheating! I don’t know why we keep playing with you! " Carver.

From where he was, Anders could see Isabela’s hand slip on the thigh of Hawke when she leaned over to answer.

"If you manage to find how I make you your money, boy." answered the pirate.

Hawke’s inclination for Isabela was no secret to anyone. Hawke straightened, his eyelids were heavy and he laid a moment before finding his words. Despite the alcohol, his voice was still assured and measured.

"Calm down Carver, it's just a game." He said, laying his hand on Isabela’s.

"It's not you who just lose all your money against a cheater" said his little brother.

"For I know when to stop.” answered Hawke.

Carver glared at him. Varric finished his drink.

"Speaking to stop," began the dwarf "It's late and if Hawke still want to see Bartrand tomorrow, everyone should rests.”

“Varric is right" sighed Hawke "Tomorrow is a long day."

Merrill sat up and closed her eyes several times while Varric collected the cards. Hawke stood up but Isabela grabbed his wrist.

"You're leaving? There is space for two in my bed, you know..." she gave him a quick wink and Hawke glanced at his comrades : Everyone stood up to leave. Carver had offered Merrill to take her home. In her state, it was too dangerous if she wanders through the lower town alone. Varric was living in the Hanged Man and although he was drunk, he was safe while crossing the hostel to go to his room. There remained only Fenris and Anders. But Hawke had no doubt they would arrive safe without his help.

"Fine, I'll stay.” Hawke said with a smile.

He wished a good evening to everyone and followed Isabela upstairs. Carver had gone ahead with Merrill without saying a word.

"Goodnight guys! And be careful Blondie, Darktown is dangerous at night." Varric warned before boarding his turn.

Anders looked around him. He was alone. Fenris had leaving without being seen. The mage sighed and left the Hanged Man.

The air was cool and he adjusted his coat to fight against the wind. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around.

The elf had left the Hanged Man for Hightown alone. It was not a very safe area at night and he was probably too drunk to fight. His condition did not allow him to defend himself in case of attack and the threat of slavery still weighed on him.

 

Anders shrugged and took the road to Darktown a step slow.

But if Fenris was really in danger? If he was taken over by Danarius? Anders shook his head and kept walking.

And if Fenris die tonight?

Anders stopped and ran his hand through his hair. No, he could not definitively ignore someone in danger. Although Fenris was a grumpy who hated mages. Anders sighed and turned around.

The mage made his way through Hightown. He was beginning to wonder why he had turned around. Fenris hated him. He certainly would have killed him, if Hawke was not there.

Despite this, Anders wanted to keep him safe. Strangely, he did not feel like this feeling came from his loyalty to Hawke. It was more personal. He wanted to protect him. Oh, that feeling was certainly not from Justice who found unforgivable the reaction of Fenris against mages. Not that feeling came from himself. But why?

On the corner of a street, he heard the sounds of combat. Swords clashing and cries of rage he recognized very well. Fenris.

Fenris was in danger.

He quickened his pace to finish on a small square where Fenris fought against men dressed as guards. Certainly not true guards anyway.

Despite his current state Fenris fought well, but his movements were much slower than usual. Also the enemies were far too many for himself. A guard attacked  in the back of Fenris and Anders cast a shield spell to protect the rear of the elf. He stepped forward to take part in combat.

 

When Fenris saw him, he redoubled his efforts. They managed to kill the last soldiers.

When the last enemy fell to the ground Anders Fenris approached to see if it is nothing. Fenris turned to him and pointed his sword at him.

"Stay away from me, Mage.”

Anders stopped and hung up his staff behind his back.

"Not even a thank you? Well ... " he said sarcastically.

"Why did you follow me? " Said Fenris without listening. His eyes reflected his rage. Anders sighed, the anger of the elf will never calm down.

"To be sure that nothing happens to you. You're the only one who left without escort. Hawke would never forgive me ... " began Anders.

"Lies " cut Fenris.

"Sorry? "Anders crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

Dizziness grabbed Fenris before he could answer and he caught himself just in time. Obviously he was not able to have this kind of conversation with the mage immediately. He had too much to drink and he needed rest.

Fenris had lowered his sword and held his forehead with his left hand. It hurted because of alcohol, but Fenris had already expressly meant he would not be cured by the magic of Anders unless if he had a really serious injury.

Anders sighed and took a few steps forward.

"No" grumbled Fenris.

"Fine!" Anders exclaimed, raising his arms in the air "Then you just have to fend to get back into your mansion! If you found your way of course, which may be hard in this state.”

Anders turned and walked toward Lowtown. He did not want to argue with the elf, not tonight.

Fenris put his sword on his back and watched Anders walking away. He took a moment to think. He was not well and the mage was right, he might still encounter enemies and perhaps he would not be so lucky this time there. It might even be taken by slavers.

Anders was a mage but he was also a part of Hawke’s team.

It was unlikely that he would hurt him. And Fenris had definitely needed help.

His head was spinning and he put one knee on the ground when he nearly fell.

He raised his voice despite feeling he felt that he was making a big mistake.

"Wait ... "

Anders stopped and smiled. He took a neutral face before turning back without saying a word.

"I'm ... I am going to need help." Fenris muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"And you would accept mage’s help? " Anders replied with an amused look, mainly by the miserable state of Fenris. He was crouched down and held his head in his hands. He must be really sick to ask for mage's help.

"You are right, I would manage" Fenris groused, rising himself.

Anders sighed.

"Could you stop with the ‘all mages are evil’ diatribe for one minute? I'll help you." Said Anders approaching. "Let me help you".

He motioned him to lean against him to regain his balance. Fenris put his right hand on the mage’s left shoulder. Anders advanced with slow pace for that the elf can follow him despite his lack of balance.

Nevertheless, Fenris stumbled and Anders was forced to catch him up by surrounding his left arm around Fenris’s hip. Anders squeezed Fenris against him to avoid him to collapse. The elf took a while before he can stand up straight again but Anders didn't let him go anyhow. He was well aware that Fenris wouldn’t be able to walk alone. So Anders kept his arms around him.

Anders studied Fenris. The elf was smaller than him. His green eyes were dilated by alcohol and despite the darkness Anders could see that his cheeks was red. He didn’t know if it was the fault of the alcohol or their current position. In fact, they had never been so close: Anders’s left arm passed behind Fenris’s back and his hand held his hip. The right arm of the elf was passed behind the mage’s neck and he rested his hand on the right shoulder of Anders, his fingers caressing the feathers of his pauldron.

Fenris was on tiptoe but the grip of Anders allowed him to move without tripping. Their ribs were almost touching, the leather armor rubbing against the mantle of the mage.

Fenris did not like being touched, he had already tell Isabela when she took him by the arm to walk in town. His lyrium tattoo ached when touched. However Anders’s contact did not hurt. It was perhaps because he was a healer? After all, he had already noticed that his presence was not as bad as that of Merrill or Hawke who were also mages.

Without really realizing it, he took advantage of this contact. He blamed alcohol for this sudden want to stay with the mage.

They went to Fenris’s mansion slowly. Anders was trying not to think about the situation in which he was. The elf in his arms was becoming heavier as they walked, a sign that fatigue was beginning to prevail.

For Anders, it seemed they took hours to reach the door of the mansion, moving at a slow pace in the city. He watched any street corner hoping not to be attacked because Fenris gradually lost consciousness.

Once entered the mansion he closed the door behind them and glanced at Fenris to check his condition.

"Do not look at me Mage" sighed Fenris who was beginning to fall asleep.

Anders rolled his eyes. What a grumpy elf!

He watched the room. Nothing had changed since the first time they came here with Hawke. Nothing was tidy ... Even dead bodies were left in the corners and Anders wondered how Fenris could stay here.

The room where Fenris had taken up residence was upstairs but Anders felt it would be impossible for the elf to climb the stairs in this state. He would certainly have to carry him to the top. Anders sighed.

With his free hand he took his staff and put it against a wall. Without letting Fenris go he drew his sword from his back. Fenris protested but he let Anders take his sword. He put it next to his staff.

"Fenris? I have to carry you... "Anders said softly.

"No, I can manage." Fenris replied, releasing Anders.

He walked unsteadily up the stairs under the amused eye of the mage. Fenris put his hand on the railing to keep his balance and tried to climb alone. After two steps, he stumbled but Anders caught him by his belt.

"See? Let me help." Asked Anders getting closer "Climbs on my back.”

Fenris thought for a moment and then he took advantage of being two steps above Anders to climb on his back without having to jump. After all, he may don't even remind this evening.

Anders slowly ascended the stairs. Fenris laid his head on the mage’s shoulder, enjoying the softness of feathers on his cheek. It seemed to him that time began to slow down around him and the only thing he heard was now Anders’s breath painfully climbed the stairs.

Once up, Anders walked to the room and opened the door without releasing the elf that was starting to fall asleep on his back.

The room was the only room to be clean and has an almost made bed in the middle. He stepped forward and gently placed Fenris on the mattress. The elf immediately closed his eyes, too tired to thank the mage.

Anders watched him for while. He was lying on the bed, his head was tilted to the side. He had put his hands on his stomach and his chest rose steadily indicating that he had fallen asleep without worry.

Anders then decided to join his clinic to rest. He walked down the steps and took his staff. That's when he saw Fenris’s sword and he decided to bring it close to its owner in case he wakes up at night and he does not remember where Anders had put it.

He took it and climb up the stairs two by two then he quietly entered the room. It was dark but he could see that Fenris had curled up like a kitten. Anders put the sword against a wall and took a moment to look at Fenris. Asleep that way, it seemed harmless and peaceful, just the opposite of his usual attitude.

Anders smiled and grabbed a blanket that was lying there. He laid it on the elf before turning around to go Darktown. He tried to ignore the feeling he felt growing in his chest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> As always, it was first written in french, so I hope I didn't made to much mistakes when I translated it.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it!

The night was short for Anders. Just arrived at his clinic, he had no time to rest because someone knocked on his door. He had not yet turn on the light outside his clinic but refugees of Darktown knew they could count on him in any situation and at any time.

It was a woman about to give birth. She was accompanied by her husband (who seemed panicked). Anders knew her because he had kept an eye on the woman's pregnancy for a few months so he allowed them to enter and he took care of them.

Childbirth lasted all night.

At dawn, the cries of a newborn was heard from the clinic. Anders placed the child in the arms of the woman.

Whenever he was helping a child to be born, he thought back to his years in the Circle of Magi. When he was still back there, the birth of a child was never a good news. Women mages took their pregnancies as a curse because they knew their babies would be taken away from them before they can only see them. Sometimes it was a child born of rape committed by the Templar.

This simple thought gave him nausea.

Anders took a moment to sit and watched the young woman hold her baby in her arms. He had spent the night taking care of her and he could not imagine that, in other circumstances, he should have given that child to the Templars.

He quickly shook his head as to keep his memories of the circle away from him. He was well aware that thinking about it could woke Justice but he had tod be able to control him. He had to control his thought.

Anders had always wanted to dedicated his life to others, heal people, help the poor. It was unthinkable for him that mages had to be locked in a tower. Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. But mages could help people!

It was he, who had let his own intentions corrupt Justice.

He explained to the new little family that they could stay in the clinic as much time as they wanted and Anders went to light the little light at the door. He took the time to make poultices to replenish stocks for the upcoming days. Indeed, Hawke had the annoying habit to use a lot.

During the early morning hours, Anders healed many injuries and diseases of the inhabitants of Darktown. He used a lot of mana, but he tried not to think about it. Yet he knew he might collapsed if he drained all his mana. But it doesn't matter to him.

After a few hours, he felt a presence behind him. He knew this feeling. As if he approached lyrium. As if he didn't suffer of the lack of mana anymore.

Fenris.

He had noticed that it was easier for him to cast spells when the elf was near him. Hawke and Merrill had also noticed that. It was his lyrium tattoos that gave this feeling to the mages who surrounded Fenris.

But Anders also felt that Justice warned him of potential danger. Obviously, Justice did not like the elf. Anders grabbed his staff and turned slowly to avoid any misunderstandings.

Fenris entered slowly and headed for Anders.

"Fenris?" Asked Anders. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Spare me your bad faith, mage." Hissed Fenris. "Hawke needs my help, but I do not feel well. Healing would be welcome."

"Oh! You would accept that I use my magic on you? Amazing!"

"This is not funny, mage, I feel bad. I need healing." Fenris repeated.

"No you're not sick. It's a hangover that you have, if you stop drinking you would be just ..."

"I need healing!" Shouted the elf, strinking his hands on the table.

There was a heavy silence in the room. The refugees had already fear the appearance of Fenris but his sudden anger frightened them more. Anders frowned and crossed his arms. He had always wanted his clinic to be a sanctum of healing and salvation for refugees and he did not want it to be threatened by any presence whatsoever.

"Sit down" ordered Anders.

Fenris hesitated a moment and then went to sit on a wooden chair in the corner. After a brief nod to refugees to reassure them, Anders approached Fenris who was seated at the back of the clinic.

"You didn’t have to scream." Anders said when he was facing him.

Fenris did not answer. He stared at the floor in silence, avoiding the gaze of the mage.

"I will use my magic to dissipate pain. Although I am sure you deserve this hangover."

He raised his hands up to the face of Fenris. The elf had a first recoil before let him heal his pain. Fenris did not like magic, but since he traveled with Hawke he had become accustomed to the healing lavished by Anders. Nevertheless he always had a fear whenever the magic touched his skin. A blue light surrounded Ander's hands.

Yet it was rare that the elf asks healing. Most of the time, it was Anders who asked permission after seeing his bad condition or Hawke that required him to go to see the mage.

Anders couldn't help wondering why Fenris came to see him. His condition was not catastrophic and usually Fenris avoided the mage whenever he could. Tthis situation was anything but routine. The voice of the elf pulled Anders from his thoughts.

"Have you finished? Hawke needs me."

"You should be careful next time, I would not be always there." Anders said.

Fenris still avoided his gaze. Anders nodded and stepped back. The elf stood up and glanced at the room to check that no one could hear him.

"About last night ..." began Fenris.

"We can do it as if nothing has happened last night, if it suits you." Anders cut.

Fenris hesitated. He could not remember exactly what had happened after they entered the mansion. He had woken up in the morning in his bed without knowing how he got there. He just hoped he did not say anything unfortunate to the mage. His thoughts were not clear since he had met him but he would not admit it to anyone. Especially not to Anders. And especially not under the influence of alcohol.

He also hoped that the mage had not taken advantage of the situation but he was confident, he would have remembered it. Fenris sighed and began walking toward the exit.

"You… have my thanks." Fenris said simply avoiding the gaze of the mage.

Anders remained aback and watched Fenris walk out of the clinic under the worried gaze of refugees. As far as he could remember, Fenris had never thanked him for anything.

***

Fenris left Darktown and joined Hawke, Varric and Isabela in Hightown. Hawke was in good mood and already joked with the dwarf when the elf approached. Isabela observed Fenris a moment.

“From where do you come from like that?" Asked the pirate.

"It doesn’t matter."

"No, she's right." Hawke adds, smiling. "Your mansion is on the other side. But where have you landed last night after our little party?"

"Oh Fenris, I want all the details! If you jumped on someone I have to keep a written record!" Intervened Varric, giving him a wink.

"I did not do such a thing. I had things to do, that's all. We should move on." said Fenris whose patience was beginning to reach its limits.

Isabela cast a knowing glance at Hawke and Varric laughed good heart. They were not suspecting that he was leaving Anders’s clinic. If they knew it they would be greatly surprised to no doubt!

They then went to the merchant guild to talk to Bartrand. Hawke gave the money to the dwarf and the maps he had receive from Anders. They took the whole morning to arrange the expedition. Fenris felt he was wasting his time and his mind wandered while the others were talking.

He thought of the mages. No, actually he thought of a mage in particular. Anders.

Perhaps it was because his name was said several times in the conversation that he listened with half an ear. Maybe it was because he had helped him the day before. In any case, Fenris could not get him out of his thoughts.

At the end of the deliberations, Hawke turned to him.

"Everything is ready. Bartrand allows me to take two people with me, besides Varric. I need a sword but I don’t want to take my brother with me, there must be someone with Mother. Aveline is too busy here. You be willing to come with me to the Deep Roads?"

"Whatever you need, I am ready to assist." Fenris answered.

"Perfect. I'll tell Anders that we leave tomorrow." Hawke continued.

“The mage is coming with us?" Fenris asked with a hint of disgust.

"I don’t know what awaits us down there. We will certainly need healing. Moreover he is a Grey Warden, he knows well the darkspawn. We will need him."

Fenris did not answer. Hawke had already made up his mind, it was useless to argue. This man was stubborn.

"You're not going to take me with you?" Asked Isabela who was waiting next to Hawke. "Are you scared that I could steal some of the loot? Is that it?"

Hawke smiled "No. I would not risk damaging such a pretty face in the Deep Roads."

"Oh, I don't need that you worry about me Hawke!" Growled the pirate. She started to walk to the Hanged Man.

Hawke sighed. He still had trouble to understand Isabela. He motioned for Varric to head to Darktown. The elf agreed to accompany Hawke to the clinic to ask Anders to go with them the next day.

They crossed the city in silence, Hawke’s mood was a little overshadowed. When they entered the clinic, Anders was already busy with a sick child. They waited until the mage finished for advancing towards him.

Anders avoided the gaze of the elf. Maybe it was his way of acting as if nothing had happened last night. Or maybe it was something else? In any case, Fenris noticed that Varric shot him a questioning look. This dwarf spotted definitely all and the lack of unpleasant remark between the two was enough to alert his attention.

"Hawke?" Anders asked .

"Anders, I hope I do not mind you?"

"No, the clinic is relatively quiet today." Said the mage.

"Well. I wanted to know if you would be willing to accompany me in the Deep Roads? We leave tomorrow."

"In the Deep Roads? Hawke if I left the Grey Wardens it’s not only for Ser Pounce A Lot. I didn’t want to return down there."

"I have to take that as a no?" Hawke intervened.

Anders knew that Hawke would not hold it against him if he didn't want to come, but he could not help feeling guilty.

"Hawke ..."

"No, if you do not want to go back I would not force you. I'd go with Fenris and Isabela if she is not still angry." Hawke said, turning away.

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Anders met Fenris’s green eyes. They stared eye to eye for a long minute that the dwarf did not fail to notice.

"Hawke wait!" Anders called out, "I would come."

Hawke turned around, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. The Deep Roads are dangerous, I am well placed to know. You need me, I sense the darkspawn. Also I’ll be here, in case you need healing." Anders continued.

"Perfect! In this case we have an appointment tomorrow morning, before sunrise, in Hightown. Thank you Anders."

Hawke headed for the exit along with Varric. The dwarf took one last look at Anders before following Hawke in Darktown.

There were only Fenris and Anders. There was no patient. A silence fell in the room.

"Why do you want to come?" Fenris asked. He was not sure of the answer he wanted to hear.

"You will need me and I promised I would help Hawke if he needed my help." Anders said.

"I do not need you." hissed Fenris, turning his back.

"Oh really? It's not what it seemed to me yesterday! In fact this morning you looked like you needed me." Anders exclaimed, taking advantage that they were just the two of them to talk about what happened the day before.

"I will not make the same mistake twice, mage."

And with this words, Fenris walked away.

Anders shook his head. The elf had the ability to annoy him whenever he opened his mouth and tiredness did not help. In his state, he was more likely to let Justice take control and he really did not need this now. He took a deep breath and let Fenris go out without adding anything.

The Deep Roads Expedition was not going to be a cakewalk.

How Hawke could have had the idea to take these two together with him? It was definitely a very bad idea ...  

 


End file.
